Lily Potter returns to Hogwarts
by FortBeaulieu
Summary: Lily Potter is back at Hogwarts but things don't seem right. For one thing the new Headmaster is cold and cruel and for another everyone seems scared of him. When Lily goes to ask Dumbledore for advice what she finds out is shocking.
1. Chapter one: Of fat owls and boy trouble

**Hey there people of...umm...what's that planet called again? Oh ya! *clears throat* Hey there people of Earth! I deleted my other draft (and, like an idiot, I forgot to copy the stuff I had already written so this is a blank page...literally) I just didn't feel right about it. It wasn't **_**me. (**_**per say) But, with the advice of an amazing author (you know who you are!) who got me back on track I am going to give it another go. OK, let's start with the legal stuff. (P.S. I know it's weird but I skipped Lily's first year of Hogwarts. I might write it later but for now she is 13- almost 14)**

**Disclaimer: In my head there is nothing but air and dust so, unfortunately, I would never be able to come up with such a wonderful story as Harry Potter. I do not own most of the characters and some of the plot stuff, ect., ect..**

**Note from the person writing this: (a.k.a. me!) I hope you enjoy this. I really enjoy writing. If there are spelling mistakes I apologize, the computer I am working on doesn't have spell check. (Get it? **_**spell **_**check...because it's about Harry Potter. Never mind.)Bummer... Any who, this is my first Fan-Fic. so please do not leave hate comments. Eat some chocolate before you write a comment. Chocolate is happiness compacted! (Some of the spells you will see I created and some are the ones used in the books. For the ones I created they are in Latin.) Please read and review! And without further ado (what the heck does that mean anyway?) I present to you Chapter one: THE TRAIN OF DOOM! Haha...just kidding...**

I looked up at the train in front of me, The Hogwarts Express. I was so excited! I was finally going back to Hogwarts, when I could use magic freely! It was an amazing feeling. I looked over and saw Scorpuis standing alone on the platform, watching his parents leave. What kind of parents didn't even wait for the train to leave? I was sure glad _my _mum and dad weren't like that. I smiled up at dad and he smiled back at me. "You had better go find a compartment Lil." He said as he hefted my trunk up with one hand and took my owl cage with the other. As soon as he did the owl inside the cage started to hoot in fear.

"Dad! I told not to pick up his cage! He dosen't like you ever since you scared him when I first got him!" "Ok, Ok." Said dad, setting down Garland's cage and looking at its occupant.

"You need to eat less." Dad said in a fake stern voice to my owl. "Ya, right. And James sucks at Quiddich." I muttered. "Come on Lil. Why do you have to drag me into this?" I heard James say from behind me. "We all know I am going to win the World Cup someday!" James struck a heroic pose which lasted until I poked him hard in his side.

"Hey. Your owls still alive." He said, seemingly surprised. "Yes. Why wouldn't he be?" I replied suspiciously. "I expected him to die from a heart attack cause dad dropped him a couple of times." I whipped around to face dad, furious "_A COUPLE OF TIMES! _You said you only dropped him once! How could you be so careless with Garland?"

James shot dad an apologetic look and said "You'd better run if you don't want to be killed." Dad pulled out his wand, pointed it at my trunk and said "Levicorpus" and something else to send my trunk shooting into the train and it began to float down that hallway. "You'd better go after it if you don't want to lose it! Love you! Have a great year and write lots!" Dad kissed my cheek then boosted me onto the train while I protested profusely. But, seeing as how I didn't want to lose my trunk, I ran after it, the owl cage fly backwards while I ran.

Poor Garland looked frightened out of his wits, his eyes were big and he only let out an occasional 'peep' before going back to concentrating on hanging on to his perch for dear life. "Sorry!" I said to him after I had finally caught my trunk. It had stopped outside a compartment with only one person inside it. I slid open the door, careful to make as little noise as possible because apparently the person was sleeping. He was a boy about my age, maybe a year older, with dirty-blond, medium length hair. I couldn't see his eyes because they were closed tight. The train whistle blew suddenly and I started.

Hastily shoving my trunk on the rack above my head and placing Garland on the floor I opened the window and waved to my mum and dad. Mum waved back and yelled "Love you sweetie! Don't listen to the stuff James tells you and study hard! Have a good year!" Dad was walking along the train, trying to hear James over the noise of the train.

"Can I" James yelled but before he could finish the sentence the train started to move. "Sure!" Dad yelled although he evidently didn't know what he was agreeing to. I closed the window and sat down. The boy across from me muttered and shifted in his sleep. Sleep seemed like a good idea right about now. As I lay down on the seat I shivered. It was cold in here but I wasn't going to go digging through my trunk to get a sweatshirt. I closed my eyes and tried to find a comfy position and, before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

I dreamt that I was in the headmaster's room and all the paintings of the former headmasters were muttering to each other all around me. The painting of Albus Dumbldore looked worried and tired. I walked under his painting and asked "What's the matter Headmaster? Is something wrong? Why do you look so worried?" Dumbldore's face crinkled in a kindly smile and told me "Lily, young Lily. You look so much like your mother but yet I can sense your grandmothers gentle spirit in you. Don't let him-" Whatever he was going to say to me was cut short by the door to the Headmaster's room banging open and a angry and scary looking man marched in and grabbed my arm. "What are you doing here? Who are you? Tell me!" He shook my arm roughly but I couldn't speak. My mouth opened and closed but no sound came out because, where the Headmaster's eyes should been, were great pits of fire. I did the only thing I could think to do, I screamed.

"Hey! Wake up!" Yelled a voice right next to my ear. I screamed again and sat bolt upright just as James came rushing into the cabin, his wand out and a mean expression on his face. "What did you do to her?" He yelled at the boy who had been sleeping across from he earlier, pushing his wand into the boys face. "Hey!" I whacked James's wand down and said "Stop waving your wand around. You're going to poke someone's eyes out. He didn't do anything but startle me."

James, looking abashed, lowered his wand and muttered something that sounded like 'sorry' before asking me "What were you screaming for then?" "I don't know..." I rubbed my eyes before stretching and yawning. As I did so a blanket fell onto the seat next to me and I realized it must have been on me. "How did this get there?" I mused to myself, picking it up.

The boy looked at me and said "I woke up and you were shivering so, since I was done with it I put it on you. You looked really cold." I smiled warmly at him and held out my hand. "Hi. I'm Lily Potter and the wand-waving maniac is my brother, James. What's your name?" I asked. "Cassin Ballion." He smiled back at me and shook my hand. His eyes were a navy colour. "Your eyes are beautiful." I whispered, transfixed, then blushing as I realized what I had said. "Thanks." Cassin said, blushing too.

James glared at him and turned to me. "If you're OK I'm going to go back to my compartment." I suddenly walked over to James and hugged him, startling both James and myself by this sudden display of emotion. I was scared and I didn't know why. I wished I could have remembered what I had dreamt. I had a feeling that if I could I would know what I was afraid of. "Love you." I whispered into his shoulder, my words muffled. "Love you too Lil." James patted my back uncertainly and cleared his throat before turning and leaving. I sighed and sat down, feeling more tired than before.

An hour later I was playing a game of exploding snaps with Cassin when the lunch trolley passed. I opened the door and asked Cassin over my shoulder "Do you want anything? My dad gave me some money." "Sure." He answered. "What do you want? My treat." He laughed and said "thanks" before asking for a box of every flavor beans. Just when I was paying the trolley lady Gwen Stefil walked by with her posse. She was the 'popular girl' of Griffindor. She was also a pain in the neck. Mean and uppity. A person to avoid. Blond hair, blue eyes. and beautiful. Because she was rich and a pure blood she thought she was better than everyone else. How she got in Griffindor is something everyone wonders about. James had told me.

"Hi." She said after asking for what she wanted. I looked around but there was no one else in the hallway. "Lily Potter right? How nice." Her voice dripped with false sweetness. "Ya." I replied. "Come on, slowpoke." Cassin said and Gwen looked above my shoulder to see him sitting, waiting for me so we could resume play Exploding Snaps. Her eyes widened when she saw him and she gasped a little. _Oh-no. Gosh help us. _James had also said Gwen is only been interested in a couple things lately. One of them was getting boyfriend and judging on the look on her face she had decided Cassin was her new target_. _

_Crud_! I thought to myself. I hastily accepted my stuff as the trolley lady and her cart moved away but before I could close the compartment door Gwen shoved past me to talk to Cassin_. Why me_? I asked the universe. The one guy I thought was cute and kind had to be Gwen Stefil's new boyfriend. _Not if I have anything to do with it. I am not going to give up. If I did I wouldn't deserve the Potter name._ I rushed in and closed the door behind me. "What unusual eyes you have. So handsome!" She giggled and flipped her hair, flirting. Cassin blushed scarlet. The compartment was now stuffed to the brim. Between Gwen, her posse and us it was quickly getting really warm. "Don't you have a compartment to get back to?" I asked her as nicely as I could. "Oh no. I don't mind staying here. Jenna stayed behind with the bags so I can stay here with you guys. That is, if it's alright with you?" _Lucky Jenna._ I thought as she directed the last question at Cassin, giggling once more and flashing him a wide grin. "Ya, of course you can stay here." Cassin hastened to say. I rolled my eyes. Suddenly I felt really warm and I was growing warmer. My vision blurred and then everything went black.

I could feel someone shaking me, calling me. I opened my eyes, blinked and grimaced. My vision was blurry but getting better. "Are you OK?" I could hear Cassin ask me, concern in his voice. I felt a cold hand wipe my hair off my now sweaty forehead and I blinked again. I could now see regularly. "I think so." I muttered, propping myself up on my elbows. "I'm just really hot."

"Yup." Cassin said and we all looked at him in shock. " I-I mean you're really warm." He stammered. I grinned and stood up but started to fall. "I think you need some air hon." Gwen said in that awful, sticky-sweet voice. "Good idea. I'll bring you so you don't fall over." Cassin offered me his arm but before I could do or say anything Gwen practically yelled "No!" She quickly regained her composure as Cassin looked at her, confused.

"I mean, you can make it to the end of the train alone can't you? It might be better if you go alone." She smiled at me but I could see the threat under that smile and those words. _Better for you, you mean._ I wanted to say, but what I said was wayyy different from what I wanted to say. "Sure. I can make it." "Are you positive?" Cassin asked, looking worried. "Positive." I plastered a smile on my face and turned to look at him before walking down the hallway but before I went far Gwen popped her head out and put my trunk and owl outside the door. "Back off girle. He is mine." She said in a venomous voice. I went back grabbed my trunk and owl and continued down the hallway, cursing my weak self the whole way.

Just before I was at the end of the train I passed James's compartment. It was just him and three other kids. I knocked and smiled at him. When I opened the door James began shooting off names and pointing to the people they belonged to.

Greg Hailt was a short, thin boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes. Jilan Crustin was a tall, slightly plump girl with light, sandy hair, blue eyes and a kind face. Chris Gillir was a tall, muscled boy with black, skater boy hair and gray eyes.

"Well don't just stand there." James grinned at me. I tried to lift my trunk but after carrying it down the long hall I was tired. Chris, seeing I couldn't lift it, stood up and placed it on the rack for me, smiling at me kindly. I smiled back and this time, it was a real smile.

Half a hour later we were all laughing together. They had immediately made me feel welcome, especially Chris. I liked him. He was kind and apparently smart. A bit of a prankster but then, how could you not be if you hung out with James?

"Your uncle really did that?" Greg asked, laughing loudly. "Yes. Isn't that great. Even Professor Flitwick said the swamp was a piece of great magic." The compartment filled with laughter once more. "So Lily, what happened to Cassin?" James asked. I saw Chris stiffen and I frowned. I had almost forgot about Cassin. "Two words. Gwen Stefil." James oohed and I laughed.

"She decided that Cassin was her new boyfriend." I began to say before James interrupted. "And he couldn't make it out! Grip of iron that girl has." James faked being clutched by Gwen's supposed 'grip of iron'.

"How would you know?" I asked him. "Ya! how?" Everybody chorused. "I was her boyfriend for a while." James said, making a face. It was dead silent until Jilan said "What happened?" James grinned and said "She didn't like my idea of a cute joke. I replaced her make up with permanent clown makeup. Stays on for a week. She was not happy." He smiled at the memory and we all quaffed.

"So you mean that week last year where she wore scarves covering her face she was hiding a bad makeup job? I thought she was trying to set a new fashion trend." Chris said and we began laughing again, this time it was doubled.

"So, give us the details. What happened exactly?" Jilan asked, her eyes wide with good humor. "Well, the food cart came by and Cassin told me to hurry up so we could get back to playing cards, Gwen heard him, looked over my shoulder, saw him and he was hers. She and her posse invaded our compartment and made it so hot that I passed when I went to get some fresh air she kicked me out. Left my stuff outside the door."

James sat up straight, all good humour gone from his eyes. "She made you pass out than kicked you out of your own compartment?" He was furious, I heard it in his voice. "She didn't make me pass out. She just made the room so hot that I passed out." I said, trying to calm him down.

"So, what are we going to pull on her?" Greg asked, smiling a crocodile smile. "This is gonna take some planning. No one messes with a Potter." James answered with a devilish grin. I stood up and put my hands on my hips. "James Potter. No. It's fine. You guys are much better company anyway. Promise me you won't do anything." I gave him one of mum's glares and he gave in. "Fine." He muttered sulkily.

"Good." I sat back down and looked at my watch. "We had better get our robes on." I began to stand up and get my trunk but before I could Chris was already on his feet, getting it down for me. _So, _I thought to myself, _Not only is he handsome and kind, he is also a Gentleman. _I flashed him a wide smile and he blushed. "Thanks." I smiled at him again as I went to get my robes out. "No problem." He muttered back, looking at his shoes.

Just as all of us finished putting on our robes the train stopped and the whistle blew. We had arrived at Hogwarts!


	2. Chapter two: Of an amazing suprise

**Hey there people of...um... man! I should really start writing this down! *Scratches head* Hey there people of *slowly* e-a-r-t-h? Ya, earth! Now that that's settled we shall continue onto the boring legal stuff. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, yada, yada, almost everything except the plot goes to J.K. Rowling, blah, blah, and here we go! **

**Chapter 2! Of freaky new Headmasters and talkative friends**

We all rushed out of the train and I gripped James's arm, not wanting to lose him. I could hear the familiar sound of Hagrid calling 'Firs' year' over here! Firs' year' over here!" I smiled. It was good to be back.

After I stopped at my dorm room, I was in Ravenclaw, I ran down to the great hall. When I got there I grinned as I saw the first years craning their necks to look at the floating candles and ceiling. Their mouths were hanging open and their eyes were _huge! _They are so cute!

I went to sit down next to my friend Neria Palanski. She was thirteen with black hair and pale skin. I called her a "Porcelain doll" because that was what she reminded me of with her fragile beauty. I smiled when she looked up and yelled "Lily!" She was happy to see me, can you tell?

I sat down next to Neria and looked over to see Chris staring at me. He blushed and nodded at me before turning around. Hmmm...He was acting strange... My eyes wandered down the Gryffindor table and I started when I saw Cassin laughing with Gwen! Ugh! She smiled superiorly at me and went back to talking to Cassin.

I got up and walked over to Chris and James. "James! Why didn't you tell me Cassin was a Gryffindor?" I asked him. James looked confused as he glanced down the table. "I didn't know." He was clearly surprised.

"Scoot." I sat between James and Chris. I leaned over and whispered to Chris "James isn't planning anything right? I know he promised but sometimes he doesn't think." "HEY!" James yelled into my ear. I fell back and would have hit the floor if Chris hadn't grabbed my arms.

"I can still hear you!" I shook my ringing head. "I just don't want you to do anything rash is all." I looked at James than Chris. "Promise you'll keep him from doing anything rash. Please Chris?" He smiled reassuringly. "Of course I will."

James muttered something that sounded remarkably like "Pushover." I went back over to Neria and as soon as I sat down she started rapidly spouting off questions.

"Is he your boyfriend? He's cute. Although the boy down there is cute too. Those eyes! They could probably cut through you like a knife. Too bad Gwen is sitting with him. Right nasty piece of work she is. Don't know why she isn't in Slytherin."

I grinned at her and said. "Probably because the Slytherins don't looked kindly upon people who wear snakeskin boots."

Suddenly Professor Longbottom's voice filled the great hall. "Quiet. Quiet please. The headmaster wishes to speak."

I looked up to the podium and was very startled to see a black haired, cold looking man standing there. I don't mean cold like "he needs a fuzzy sweatshirt" kind of cold. I mean the 'this guy could make ice cubes shiver with his stare' kind of cold.

"Hello. I have a few announcements before we eat. Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that all Weasley Wizard Wheeze products are banned. He has placed a list of all other banned items inside your common rooms."

"You may be wondering who I am. My name is Headmaster Nikolas Helbane."

"Oh, I was expecting him to say 'I am your worst nightmare!'" James snickered loudly.

"You may address me as either Headmaster or Sir. I am taking over until Mrs. McGonagall comes back. I know that Hogwarts has a high tolerance level for tomfoolery."

I smiled when I saw James mouthing the word 'Tomfoolery' and laughing silently. "That will change now that I am in charge. Mr. Potter please close your mouth and pay attention!" snapped Headmaster Helbane.

James stopped laughing and glared resentfully at the Headmaster. The Headmaster glared back and he was so much better at it.

After the new Headmaster finished his short speech we all began to devour our food. I never got tired of the Hogwarts feasts. They were amazingly delicious. The best in the world (don't tell my mom).

Someone's shadow fell over me and I looked up to see Cassin above me. I let out an involuntary gasp. He was looking directly into my eyes with his beautiful gaze. _Whoa! You do not think that way about him anymore! _I shook myself.

"Are you done with the steaks?" I looked down. Oh. We have steaks. I placed one on my plate before asking around if anyone wanted any. When they all said no I reluctantly gave them to Cassin.

"Hey there." Neria curled her hair around her finger and smiled her beautiful smile at him. He stepped back, stunned (Neria says by her beauty, I say because she had a piece of lettuce stuck in her teeth).

"H-h-hey." He managed to stutter back, giving her a weak smile. My heart leaped. He was so handsome. I shifted my gaze over to Chris to see him with his head throw back, laughing at a joke Greg had told. I caught his eye and smiled at him. He was so much more handsome and, bonus, Gwen had latched herself onto him like a parasite. Yet.

I saw Gwen following my gaze and I stood up. She had that envious look again only this time it was for _my_ guy. Ya, that's right. Chris was _my_ guy. No way was she going to steal him.

I got up and walked over to Chris, glaring at Gwen as I went. "Couldn't stay away could you?" Chris joked as I came over. I grinned at him but it was forced.

How much of a chance did I have if Gwen latched herself onto him too? Not much. I had golden hair and I took after my dad so I was tall but I still had the famous Weasley freckles. Not a bunch but they were still noticeable.

When I asked my mom whether I was beautiful or not she had smiled at me and said "Of course you are. And you are even more beautiful when you smile. I'm glad you smile so much Lil. It means you're happy and that makes me happy."

I love my mum. She's the greatest. But she didn't really get my boy troubles. After all, she was hanging onto dad for most of her life. There was nothing wrong with that but since she had hung onto dad she didn't date other guys. No dating = no boy troubles, in my opinion.

Ok self; let's get back to the present, shall we? I asked for the potatoes and as I reached for them so did Chris. I felt a shock. His hand touched mine as he passed me the potatoes. (Okay, okay so it isn't the most romantic scene but I still felt a spark. Don't doubt the lily power.)

Biting my lip I went back to my seat. Neria was chatting up Cassin. I felt myself grow hot with envy before I reminded myself that I _could not! _Like him anymore. He went back to his seat and I grinned and elbowed Neria. "Someone has a crush!" She gazed thoughtfully at Cassin and replied dreamily, "Maybe so, maybe so."

"Before you go to your dorms I have one last announcement. There is going to be a masquerade ball on October 31. That is all, thank you." We all sat there in stunned silence. A masquerade ball was going to happen here, on Halloween. Awesome!

Excited chattering broke out all around the hall as we went to our rooms. This was going to be so neat!"Who do you want to ask you?" I whispered to Neria as we lay in our beds. "I have someone in mind." I smiled in the dark. "Of course you do." I said under my breath.

Neria always knew what she wanted. She didn't have second thoughts and she didn't doubt herself. I did. I really wanted Chris to ask me but I wouldn't say no to Cassin either. On second thought, maybe I would. After all, Neria was hoping Cassin would ask her. I didn't want to hurt her or our friendship.

Being a teenage girl is a nightmare


	3. Author note

Hey there people. For those of you screaming or just thinking 'What is this? Where is the other chapter I was expecting?" You lose…lol…just kidding! I am going to update soon but I wanted to get you guys advice on a couple of things and tell you why its been taking me so long to update

#1: Why it has been taking me so long to update. I am in a writing competition for the young writers something or other. I have to write a novel in a month so I will update a lot more after November. Thanks for being patient. ;)

#2: I was thinking of putting in songs or having some of the Characters sing songs. Not like High School Musical when they spontaneously break out into song. That's just weird. They would have the setup before they sang. They would have some musical insterment to play along and you guys would vote on what song they would sing.

#3: What do you guys think should happen? Should Chris become Lily's boyfriend? Should he cheat on her? What happens to Gwen, Cassin and Neria? Please leave your comments or send me some messages.

Thanks- Jenavea


	4. Chapter three: Of breaking hearts

**Hey there people Eard. Wait a second...that's not right. *Looks confused then yells off screen* Hey Jeff! Stop messing with my stuff. My house is not your house! Bugger off! Sorry bout' that. I think you guys will really like this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I OWN HARRY POTTER MUHAHAHA! *looks at calendar* Crud! Its opposite day! That's just my luck. Ok, I don't own Harry Potter. *pout* onto chapter 3!**

I woke up, ready for my first class of the day. I looked in the mirror and shrugged. I didn't look all that bad. I curled my gold hair into ringlets and put on a green cowl neck, skinny jeans and brown boots.

As I walked down the corridor I thought about the trip tomorrow. We were going to Hogsmade. I was very excited but no one had asked me to go yet. I would probably go with Neria. That was what we usually did.

I walked through the doors and was surprised to find the hall packed. Usually there were pockets of people, here and there, but not today.

I walked over to Neria. "What's this?" "It's because of the ball. Everyone's here cause their hoping that they will get a date."

I looked around; now that I was looking for it the boys were standing up and walking towards the girls. Hmm... I turned back to Neria. "Has anyone asked you yet?"

She blushed and looked down. "What? Who asked you?" She looked up at me and smiled blindingly. "James did!"

I sat there, stunned. James liked Neria? James liked Neria. Ok, that's cool, a bit awkward, but cool. "Congrats!" I hugged her and she jumped up and down.

"This is so awesome! I've been hoping he would ask me!" I looked at her, somewhat confused. "How long have you liked James?"

"About a year and a half..." She looked down at her feet, abashed. "What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought it would make things awkward." It probably would have but I wasn't going to tell her that. "No, not at all." I smiled at her.

Just as I was about to leave Chris came over. "Hey...Lily." He seemed embarrassed about something. "What?"

"Umm... I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me to Hogsmade. Tomorrow." I felt shocked...should I? Usually Hogsmade trips were girl's weekends. "Sure." I smiled at him.

He smiled back, way more confident.

**ON THE WAY TO HOGSMADE!**

Because it was a warm day I got to wear shorts. With the shorts I wore a brown shirt with silted sleeves and green flats.

As we were walking down to Hogsmade –get this!- Chris held my hand! YAY! Step number uno to a relationship- I think... Anyhow when we got there we went to W.W.W. first.

I got a spell-check quill and Chris got a whizzing frizzbe.

When we were buying the stuff Uncle George came out and saw us. "Hey Lil!" He yelled across the store.

"Oh, great." I ducked behind Chris and pressed flat against his back. I felt him shaking with laughter.

I heard a crack and Uncle George avaparated right in front of me. I grimaced and said "Hey there...Uncle George."

"Hey Lil. How are you? Is the guy you're pressed against your boyfriend?"

I quickly stepped forward as Chris turned around. He stepped up behind me and put his arms around me, placing his head on my shoulder.

Uncle George smiled. "This would be very awkward if he wasn't now wouldn't it?" I smiled back and said. "We have to go; it was nice seeing you though." Uncle George smiled at me 'knowingly'. "Want some time to yourselves do you?" He laughed.

We quickly got out of the store and walked to get some Butterbeers. Around one I went to go meet Neria though because we had agreed that we should at least do _some_ shopping together.

After getting a pair of red suede boots and a really cute black shirt I decided that I was going to see if I could catch up with Chris.

I saw him outside Honeyduke's and went up and covered his eyes. "Guess who." I whispered into his ear. "Umm, my girlfriend?" He replied, spinning around and snogging me.

I stood there shocked. He pulled back and smiled at me. "Girlfriend?" I asked. Wow. That sure didn't take long. He grinned at me and snogged me again. Little fireworks went off inside my head and I smiled. Girlfriend. I could get used to that.

**(Okay people. This a month later, Friday Oct. 25. Lily really, **_**really**_** likes Chris. That means something has to happen to break the norm... hehehe... I wonder what it could be? :D)**

"Hey Lily." I heard a somewhat familiar voice say as I rounded the corner. It was Scorpius. "Hey Scorpius, how are you?" We had seen each other here and there in the past couple of weeks.

"Good. How about you?" I tilted my hand back and forth in a 'so, so' gesture and he smiled. "Have you got the time?" He glanced down at his watch, magical of course, and replied. "Two o'clock." "Serious? I gotta run, I'm going to be late for my next class." "Okay, see you later." I quickly hugged him good bye and went to Charms.

"Today we are going to learn how to make stuff explode." I heard Professor Gaspatilk (Gasp-a-till-kuh) say. I saw Jamie Finnagan, Seamus Finnagan's son sit up straight and I grinned. Jamie, just the Seamus, had made a habit of blowing stuff up.

After very loud, very soot filled lesson I headed to my next class, D.A.D.A. On my way there I ran into Cassin, literally. My books went everywhere and I dropped to pick them up. Cassin got down too and helped me with my books.

My ankle now hurt and when I said "Ow" he said "Sorry, Lily. I didn't mean to hurt you." "You never do." I whispered as I left, and I felt my heart break a little.


	5. Chapter 5: Of betrayal & platform heels

**I am going to skip my usual into because I'm super excited for this chapter! Any stuff that's J.K. Rowling's is J.K. Rowling's. K? **

It had been a fairly eventful week. I had gotten asked to the Masquerade ball by Chris, I'm super excited by the way! Also, Neria and James are now in an official relationship! Yay for them .

I was late getting out of the library and was really tried when I left it. I was turning the corner when I heard noises. Afraid I would be caught out after curfew I carefully snuck to the next pillar, hiding behind it. I sighed in relief as I realized it was just a couple out for a midnight snogging.

"You are so utterly, breath-takingly beautiful." I heard the guy tell the girl he was with as he pulled out his wand and made a dozen roses appear. I almost left but when the light hit their faces I saw, and here's the catch, that it was Chris and Gwen.

**(Author Note: I told you something was going to happen! Muhahaha! For those people who liked Lily/Chris: if you leave enough reviews something may happen between them...if you don't...CHRIS WILL GET BLOWN UP!Muhahahaha! Now, onto the rest of it...)**

I pressed myself against the marble pillar and shuddered. Suddenly I felt so cold. I calmly regained my composure. This was no time to break down and cry! This was time to retaliate! Maybe...

I snuck back to my dorm without Gwen or Chris seeing me. Whew, that obstacle was done. The revenge, not so much.

**The Next Day:**

Today was October 26. Today was the day for revenge. I got up early and asked Rose and Victorie, the prettiest girl I knew, if I could have their help making myself look amazing. They, although somewhat confused and still more than a little sleepy, agreed and we set to work.

My hair was set in elegant curls on the top of my head **(A/N think like Taylor Swift's hair in her "love story" music video when she runs out in the field.)** and I was wearing a beautiful dress. It was a purple dress with a corset top and a black ribbon around the middle. I was also wearing platforms with straps that went up and criss-crossed a couple inches above my ankle. While Vicki set to work on my makeup Rose picked out my jewellery. A black bracelet and black earrings and I was all set.

When we were done I looked, dare I say it? I looked more beautiful than Victoire. I smiled when I went into the common room and everyone sat (or stood) where they were, stunned. Rose said I made a breath taking image.

I calmly walked down the stairs and out of the common room. When I was having a bit of trouble with getting into the portrait hole Luke, a fourth grader, said "Allow me." He gently took my hand and helped me through. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I could get used to this.

As I walked down the hall I got a lot of looks. Most of them envious and the rest admiring. "Hey Lily, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a picnic with me this Sunday?" Jamie, a fifth year Gryffindor asked me. "I'll have to think on it Jamie." I told him, a happy smile on my lips.

"Cool. See you later." On my way to the Great Hall I got seven more date offers. Needless to say I was in an excellent mood by the time I walked through the doors into the Great Hall. When I did everyone went silent. I walked with spunk because I knew that they stopped because of me. They were all staring at me, mouths open and eyes huge. I flashed Cassin a flirting smile and Gwen looked at me with loathing.

I heard someone come up behind me and felt an arm go around my waist. "You look utterly, breath-takingly beautiful." Chris whispered in my ear and I almost forgot last night until I felt him turn his head and I saw him, out of the corner of my eye, winking at Gwen and I remembered that that was what he had said to her last night. When I did those words lost their charm.

I wrenched myself free from his arm and turned to face him. "How many girls have you said that to?"

He stepped back once, surprised by the venom in my voice, "What?" He asked, trying to act confused.

"Don't act like I'm stupid Chris." I glared at him and lifted my chin defiantly. "Only you." He replied.

I laughed scornfully and said "You lair. I saw you and Gwen last night. You snogged her as I was coming out of the library and gave her roses from your wand." Chris laughed nervously.

"That's ridiculous Lil. I haven't used my wand since class yesterday." He pulled it out, as if to show me but I grabbed it and said "then you won't mind if I find out what spell you used last."

I could see Chris starting to get nervous, very nervous. I pulled out my wand and was abut ot say the spell when Chris suddenly blurted out "Don't!" "I knew it!" I whispered. Some part of me hadn't wanted to believe it but now I know that it is true. I was just another girlfriend until someone prettier came along

I tossed his wand back to him and the Great Hall kept its silence. As he was walking to sit with Gwen, he had been denyed by James and Greg, and glared at by everyone else, I called out sweetly "Chris?"

He whipped around, his face hopeful, as if! I pointed my wand at him and whispered "Silenco." He stood there confused. He hadn't heard me but when he opened his mouth to talk and he realized that he couldn't talk he started shouting silently. I smirked and sat down next to Neria.

She had watched it all in utter silence. Then she let out a whooping cry and shouted "YA LILY!" Then the hall broke into excited cheering. Half of them didn't know what they were cheering about but they didn't care, it was fun to cheer. Only the Slytherin table was silent. Well, expect for Scorpius. He was hollering with the best of them as his house looked at him with distain. I laughed silently. He looked cute standing there, hollering and jumping up and down. I caught his eye and smiled at him and he smiled a blinding smile back at me.

I watched Chris slink out the Great Hall doors, thoroughly rejected by everyone, and it felt so good to be rid of that liar.


	6. Of brotherly Protection

**Hello there people of Pluto...that is...if the people on Pluto have an internet connection...which they probably don't... never mind.**

**Disclaimer: The magical elves and dwarves apparently don't think I'm good enough to own Harry Potter so it **_**still**_** belongs to J.K. Rowling. Bleh.**

I was sitting in the Common Room, reading by the fire when I heard a noise outside the door. I placed my book "The two towers" on the couch and gently pushed open the door. I was only wearing shorts and a tank top so I shivered then the cold air of the hallways hit me.

I looked around but no one was there...or, I thought no one was there. Suddenly I was lifted off my feet and placed over what seemed to be someone's shoulder.

I hit the person lifting me up as hard as I could and when I hit a pressure point on the person's neck they spazed out. "Will you stop! It's me!" I heard the person holding me say. It was James?

I brought my foot up and kneed him under his chin and he dropped me, surprised. "What the heck do you think you're doing?" I quickly stood up and whipped my brother's invisibility cloak off.

"What was that for?" He howled, indignant. "Sorry but you're the one who picked me up in the middle of the night only to throw me over your shoulder like a sack of potatoes!"

He chuckled at the comparison and got to his feet. Behind him, partly covered by the cloak, was Greg. Who, by the way, looked _very_ confused.

"What did you do that for anyway?" I was now almost as puzzled as Greg looked. "We're going to get back at Chris of course!" He replied gleefully, as if that were the most obvious thing in the world to do in the middle of a school night.

"Why? I already got him back when I dumped him in front of the hall."

James shook his head. "Silly sister! That was a girl's revenge. This is going to be my, as a big brother, revenge." He smiled at me.

I raised my eyebrows. "That's different how?" This time it was Greg that shook his head and I turned to face him. "And I suppose you have a sister too?" He nodded. "I have a nine year old sister and a thirteen year old sister. If anyone ever cheated on them they wouldn't be able to talk." He cracked his knuckles.

James turned to him. "Did you bring the blow torch, the chain saw and the hammer?" Greg nodded. "What do we need those for?" I shouted, alarmed. "Normal people stuff." James answered calmly.

"Yes! Because _normal people_ plan revenge at midnight, on a school night!" "Exactly." James started walking down the hall.

I hurried after him and tugged on his jacket. "James! No! I'm over it! No pranks!"

He looked at me seriously. "Lily, this is a matter of brotherly protection. This isn't something I can say no to. Sorry." He hugged me and continued down the hall with Greg trailing behind him.

**Hello! So...whatd ja think? Did you like it? Also, if you have any ideas for the prank that James and Greg are going to then please comment or send me a message...Scorp/Lily...Cassin/Lily...Greg/Lily...Haha if you leave a comment on your favourite couple or who you think should be paired with who you just might see more or the existing couple, and a new couple might be made **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there peoples! How are you this fine day? Anywho, hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review and read my other thingmajiger!**

I was walking out of D.A.D.A. when I ran into Scorpius. "Hey Lily." I shifted my books so they didn't drop, unfortunately, I wasn't fast enough and they scattered all over the floor. "Crud."

I knelt and started to pick them up when I realized that Scorpius was talking to me. "Oh, hey. You excited for Halloween?" He shrugged. "Kinda. I wanted to know if you're going to the ball?" "Nah. One, I don't have a date and two I have two left feet." He smiled.

"How would you feel about going with me." If I hadn't been kneeling I probably would have fallen over. "With you?" I asked, surprised. He immediately looked hurt. "But if you don't want to I get-" "No, I would love to Scorpius, it just caught me by surprise."

"oh, okay. See you tomorrow then." He practically skipped down the hall. That's kind of weird...but okay...

**I know this chapter is VERY, VERY short but I have cookies in the oven so this is all I Could do. Sorry for taking so very long to update! I promise I will write and post a new chapter every week.**


End file.
